Bass Flight: Origins
by Goof's Types
Summary: Equestria, a peaceful, serene, and generally calm country. it was a ll but to peaceful in the months following Twilightsparkle's coronation. To bad it was all gonna hit the fan when a foal came from the sky... Literally. i promise it isn't as bad as it sounds. Newer chapters will be better typed.
1. Bass Flight: Origins Ch:1

**Bass Flight: Beginnings**

**A My Little Pony Fan Fiction**

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. It is mainly positioned around my OC Bass Flight and his origins. As I am starting this I am hoping for positive feedback and would appreciate it if you would R&R. I am not the best with punctuation so be braced for unneeded punctuation. **

**Thanks,**

**Goof **

The edge of PonyVille.

Twilight's POV

I sat staring at the falling stars coming from the upper atmosphere. I loved to watch the small bits of rock burn up as the fell towards the ginormous boulder of a planet we lived on. Not many other ponies watched anymore because they happened so often. As I stared into Luna's night I noticed that one of the stars was not burning the same colors as the others. Little did I know that this yellow burning... Thing, was going to change my life.

Bass flight's POV

I felt my short fur beginning to burn as I started to reenter the planet's atmosphere. I began to ponder why I had been banished by the princesses.

'I haven't done anything wrong but they had arrested a foal for being different than everypony else'.

I had to admit that I was definitely different, especially my appearance. Being a 6 year old male foal, I wasn't even fully grown yet and was still smarter than most other adult ponies. Even though I was of the Pegasi race they still seemed to shun me. My mane, tail and wings were all a Transparent gold in color, my wings being transparent golden feathers and his hair being transparent golden hair follicles. But they were not normal feathers and hair follicles, they were made of light. The light transmitted from his body and flowed the same as anypony else's hair and ruffled the same as anypony else's feathers. They didn't change color unless I became tired to witch point they would dim to a bluish color. I could retract my wings into my body when they weren't needed and make them reappear in a matter of half a second. My eyes were a golden-red and could be mistaken for a Timberwolves. This is why I thought everypony shunned and hated me, and I wished I could change so much.

Twilights POV

As the lightly yellow colored meteorite drew closer, I began to panic. I dove away from where it was going to hit. It was soon upon me and slammed into the ground roughly 5 feet from where I now laid. The meteor skid against the ground, the initial impact of the rock deafening me. All I could do was watch as the meteor continued to rip up dirt and grass until it hit a tree. I watched the tree crack and lean towards where it had been hit, worrying if it was going to fall or not. I was always curious about these meteors and drew closer to the small glowing object that was now lying in a crater. To my surprise it wasn't a rock but a small foal. The foal's short fur was ablaze in places and his mane and tail... began to change color. I watched in awe as the hair of the foal started to leak into a light aqua color, his hair seemingly transparent. I snapped into reality and ran to the foal.

"Are you ok?" I asked suddenly worried about the foal. I quickly patted out the fires spread around his body as he started to shift, only to grimace in pain. I quickly started to cradle the foal like he was my baby and teleported to the hospital.

**Thank you all for reading. I have been so tied for time this all I could right today. I need to do homework and study for some more tests but trust me when I get free time I will be typing. My brother usually hogs the computer so I will have to try to kick him off more often. Tell me what you think so far about Bass Flight and don't forget to R&R. This chapter is short because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.**

**Thank you all**

**Sincerely,**

**Goof**


	2. Bass Flight: Origins Ch:2

**Bass Flight: Beginnings**

**A My Little Pony Fan Fiction**

**Chapter: 2**

**Welcome back guys. I'm hoping to please everyone with this chapter. I agree the first chapter was slopped. I also figured out foal is not the right word to use for my character but I am going to continue to use it. Mistake after mistake after mistake. Thank you again. (This chapter will be longer).**

**Goof**

_Twilights POV_

I sat outside the foal's room with spike in silence for some time now. Spike hadn't been talking to me because he felt like I nearly got crushed by this guy. And I could tell he already had a grudge on him. I heard voices come from the room making me look towards it in anticipation. I had a strange connection with this foal, and I didn't understand why. The nurse ran through the door to twilight.

"He said he wanted to speak with the person who saved him." The nurse said before galloping down the hall to a doctor.

I took the hint and walked into the room, with spike in tow. As I walked in I instantly felt sick. The foal was burned over 60% of his body but had survived. His skin had blisters and scabs all over, and he didn't have much of a coat left on his torso.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Said the foal in a rather chipper attitude.

"... Yes. Are you in pain at all?"

"Yes. But I can fix that..." The foal clapped his hands together and yelled "Healing Rays!" and was slowly rapped in spider web like strands of golden light. There was a brief but light flash and then the foal was standing in front of me. 'How is this possible?' I was dumbfounded. 'Princess Celestia can't even heal anypony like that'

"My name is Bass Flight by the way.

_Bass Flights POV_

I didn't understand why she had her mouth agape like that. I do that all the time. I reached out and closed it with my hoof and she seemed to snap out of her funk.

"Is that a dragon?" I asked frantically trying to start a conversation.

"Leave me out of this." the dragon said with angry tone, seeming not to care he had just made a full recovery in under 10 seconds flat.

Stop

The dragon seemed normal enough to me. He had a green belly and was purple everywhere except for the spikes coming up the base of his spine to the top of his head, his emerald green eyes staring into my soul, and his short form was about ¾ the height of the mare. I looked back at the mare. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her coat was the same color purple the dragon's scales were, more of a magenta than anything. Her dark blue main and tail both had a purple and pink stripe running Down slightly off center with a tiara placed snug on top of her head, a necklace hanging loosely around her neck. But this mare was different than all the others I knew... She was an alicorn. This meant she was either born like this or had been brought up to alicorn good by Princess Celestia herself. I decided to keep quiet.

The mare finally came out of her thoughts and back to reality and a very surprised expression crawled over her face.

"Uh... right" She said with hesitation. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight or Twi if you want." Twilight said with a smile on her face. I began to stare. 'She is beautiful. Even more so than Princess Celestia." Twilight blushed a light red over her face and I knew she could read my thoughts. 'Well I guess it's time for me to stretch these out...' I watched Twilight spread a hardly noticeable look of confusion across her face. I began pumping my energy to my wings joint. The light stretched from the joint and began to form the muscles and bones of my wings, my skin started to stretch from the base of my joint. Finally (about 3 seconds later) the feathers stopped materializing. I stretched my wings, almost from habit. Twilight reached out in awe and touched my wing. She looked surprised when she finally made contact. She was surprised it was solid matter.

"Can I go with you...? Uh, Twilight? I don't really have anywhere to go." I hesitated. 'I don't know what you're doing but it's creeping me out.' She stopped rubbing my wings and looked at me with confusion.

"How did you know...?" An expression of honest question plastered on her face.

"You blushed remember." I said, feeling a heat rush to my face.

"Yes you may." She turned to the dragon and whispered something inaudible.

Twilight threw a look of approval at me. "Come now Bass. We will not go home yet. Spike go home and start organizing the books." Twilight said with a demanding yet kind tone.

The dragon nodded and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"We need to prepare for you living with us… after all I would like to see how your hair and wings work." Twilight said with a little over toothy smile. 'She is overplaying happiness a little… or was she actually pleased with me asking to stay.' Twilight didn't seem to know I "said" anything.

"Ok Bass, while we're collecting the necessity's for your stay we will talk about your outburst. Now follow me, we have to check you out."

_10 minutes later_

I stood staring up at Twilight. She looked down with a smile and I shot a quick smirk back before pushing so hard off the ground and swinging my wings so hard it sent a 3 foot wind blast. I floated roughly 7 feet in the air from one push. 'At least my wings still work.' I started flapping my wings. Twilight slowly drifted up from the ground fixing her mane (that I had just blasted backwards) with a brush she had pulled from her saddle bag. She gave me an approving look.

"Hey twilight?" I asked with a grin.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Yes Bass?"

"Do you want to race?" I looked at her with a hopeful grin.

"Did somepony say race?" As I heard this I saw a Rainbow forming in the sky coming straight for us.

**Thank you all again for reading. I am honestly writing to prepare for my **_**huge**_** essay coming up. I was never very good at writing so please give me some feedback. I should be posting at random intervals but right around every week.**

**Thanks again**

**Goof**


	3. Bass Flight: Origins Ch:3

**Bass Flight: Origins**

**A My Little Pony Fan Fiction**

**Chapter: 3**

_Princess Celestia's P.O.V_

"I have gathered you all here today to inform you that _Bass Flight_ has returned." As I said this the council gasped. "It seems that he does not remember what he has done in the past" I continued "He is still reverted back to his young age and he doesn't have his cutie mark yet." As I continued I began to hear murmuring. "Any thoughts?"

A pony I hadn't gotten a chance to meet yet started to speak "And where is Princess Twilight Sparkle? Why is she not with us to help figure out what we will do with this monster!" His last sentence was more yelling at me than asking a question.

"She is the one who informed me. Twilight told me in a letter that he had fallen into the ground from space. She noticed him as a different color in the sky

Another Stallion began to speak "I believe we banish him back to the sun!" "That didn't work last time!" When everypony began to scream at once I slumped in my chair 'Please just let it stop'

_Twilights P.O.V_

Bass Flight flew into the air with a single flap of his wings. I tried to hide my surprise as I floated up to him, and he seemed to think I didn't believe he was Super Pony. I gave him a smile.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yes Bass?"

"Do you want to race?" He shot me a grin.

"Did somepony say race?" My head shot up to see a rainbow flying straight for us. "Rainbow Dash…?" She continued to barrel towards us and stopped almost immediately she stopped, throwing wind into my face and, for the second time today, destroyed my mane. 'Bass' short mane isn't really affected by the wind… he is lucky he doesn't have to be perfect 24/7.'

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Were you looking for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Spike wanted to tell you that the Princess replied." She looked over at Bass. "So squirt you think you can beat me?"

Bass had a worried expression on his face but it quickly cleared when Rainbow finished her words. He appeared to be thinking… ** Hard **"By the trajectory of your flying and the amount of time it took you to stop I think I could beat you with one wing tied behind my back."

She just stared, dumbfounded a brat like that could insult her so. She replied with an angry tone gritting her teeth in frustration. "Let's put those words to the test squirt."

_Ten minutes later_

_Bass Flights P.O.V_

"You both know the rules, right?" Twilight asked. We both nodded and turned, getting into starting positions. 'Let's give her a head start.'

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go…"

Rainbow was off her trail behind her, I just stood and stared. "Bass! What are you doing" Twilight looked at me with an open mouth and confusion.

I closed her mouth with my hoof and said "Giving her a head start." and with that I blasted off, a very obvious golden (and sparkling) trail behind him. He pushed himself, not to the limit but enough to catch up to Rainbow in about 5 seconds. As I flew by I saw a grin fall of her face to be replaced by a very dumbfounded look.  
"Man! You're slower than I thought!" I blasted flying as hard as I could. 'The wind is making a cyclone around me, time to show my stuff!' As I finished I heard a _**BOOM**_. I shot straight up into the air and stopped pushing my wings, shooting vertically out of the massive explosion I had just made… but… I felt strange I blinked and couldn't open my eyes again, feeling my body falling through the air. 'This is going to hurt.' I slammed into the ground and opened my eyes… I… where was I? I turned to see a battlefield full of bloody body's, all with gashes across their chests, slit throats. He looked down and saw that he had two bloody swords gripped with his magic, both of them were plunged into somepony's heart. He ripped upwards, ripping the soldiers in half. To his own horror he _licked _the blade and he caught a glimpse of his own mane. It was red, not with blood, but with pure _rage_ and _bliss_. He looked up to see Princess Celestia staring at him, blood matted her mane, a _grin_ on her face.

**Sorry for the abrupt end. I really do want to pump these out as fast as possible. Trust me I'm making this up as I go and I really want to know how it ends myself. If you want me to work longer instead of having short more frequently appearing chapters just tell me. Ill work a week per chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Goof**


	4. Chapter 4 of Bass Flight Origins

_Bass Flight: Origins_

_Bass Flights P.O.V_

_In a distant memory_

I stared and began to speak. "I didn't take you as the morbid type Lestia." I stated slowly, watching the blood stained Princess stand on the throne of corpses she had crafted.

"I could say the same for you 'Light." He chuckled at the mention of the pet name Celestia had given him, even though it was the exact opposite of how he felt for his recent slaughter. Bass took note of her new look. Celestia was the same color, only her mane, tail and hooves were ablaze. 'She looks like a demon.' An unconscious thought popped into my head.

"Light! Must you think of me such an evil being?!" She gasped, fake hurt plastered onto her face.

"Lestia, you're about to make it permanently day. I'd say you're pretty damn evil." He continued to speak. "And if I'm to help you with slaughtering all of Luna's guards, you can act somewhat civil to me." 'What? How could Celestia do such a thing?!' As Celestia reached the bottom of her so called throne, she caved a dead night guard's skull in with her hoof, making a sick gurgling sound.

"Bass…" She whispered.

"Bass…" She said.

"Bass… Wake up!" Celestia sprinted at him and I closed my eyes. When I reopened them it was twilight sprinting at me.

"Oh thank Celestia you're alright!" She exclaimed when she finally made it to me. Twilight gave me in a tight hug, and I embraced it. I whispered into her ear "You may want to know something."

_Twilight's library_

_Ten minutes later_

_Bass Flights P.O.V_

"Right this way princess." Twilight's personal guard opened the door. As Twilight walked in he saw me sitting on her back. One of my wings almost completely bent out of shape, but not broken.

"Hey Flash Century." Sending him a smile, Twilight picked me off her back with magic and placed me on the couch.

"Who's this?" Flash Sentry asked, giving me a look of confusion. Twilight trudged over to him and motioned for him to come to the other room. He nodded his head. As the now confirmed princess was heading to the other room Flash sent me a bright smile and turned to follow her.

'Thank the gods. Maybe now I can rest.' The sun had gone down after my crash, and it was now nighttime. In the dark room on this comfy couch, no matter how important what I was about to say is I could only think about sleep. The now aqua blue glow around me told me I was right, any longer and I would just pass out. As I closed my eyes I felt my body pulling away from me as I was falling into the magical world of sleep.

_Twilight's P.O.V_

As Flash walked into the room I went and closed the door. He gave me the confused look he hardly ever had on his face.

"I know… I have some explaining to do. Sorry I just ditched you like that, but the stars started to pour from the heavens again! You know how much I love to watch meteor showers!" I was trying to stop the oncoming volley of hurtful words he was bound to throw at me. He just shrugged. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Twilight that's the past. Besides I knew you would want watch the meteor shower by yourself. I just walked home and knew you would be alright. I did hear a loud explosion though and that scared me a little bit after all if you ended up dying because you left me and I decided not to go find…" He glided a finger across his throat.

I decided to just come out with it. "That explosion was that small colt you saw out there." His mouth fell agape, but he said nothing so I continued. "He fell directly where I was standing, but I dove out of the way a few moments before impact. He appeared to have fallen from the sky. He explained to me earlier that his "hair" changes color with how tired he is. He also explained that his wings, mane and tail are all made from light, allowing for them to be nearly weightless. He can also retract his wings inside his body and can apparently use magic even though he's a Pegasus like you. I don't understand it all myself, but I informed the princess of his grand entrance and she said she would get back to me later." I sighed, knowing he was going to have questions.

"Ma- how the- How did he survive that fall?! Man! We should go comfort him and see if he's hungry."

"Agreed." As I opened the door I could already see a faint blue glow coming off of the now asleep Bass. I chuckled at how defenseless he looked. I walked over to him and shook him awake, his mane turning an aqua blue as he opened his eyes.

"Mom, what!" now he said closing his eyes again. My eyes opened wide, and then closed slowly… 'He just called me mom.

"Bass, we need to bandage your wing, otherwise it's not going to heal right." I said in a low compassionate voice. He jumped up, his hair turning a pale gold color. He put his hoof up for me to guide him with, and I took it, guiding him to the kitchen where he sat in a chair and waited for me to grab the supplies from the cabinet. As I walked back to him, he unfolded his wing, wincing in pain. As I set his wing he began to relax, allowing me to move his wing for him. As I finished wrapping his wing, I picked him up with my magic, placing him onto my back. Walking up the stairs to my room I yelled goodnight to Flash and continued the short trek. I saw a few books scattered across the ground. 'Spike must have been reading…' I burst through my door, setting up a quick spot on my bed for bass to rest on. He was already asleep, so I decided not to wake him. Setting him down on the spot I just created, I ran to brush my teeth and throw this heavy crown off my head. I hopped into bed. Feeling the events of the day catching up with me, I swiftly fell asleep.

_Spike's P.O.V_

As twilight burst through the door of our room I bolted upright. She hadn't seen me so I laid back down, trying to get back to sleep. 'She hadn't been home until now? Usually she's home studying already.' He looked up at her and saw the foal from earlier. Spike let out a sigh. He was wished twilight would do that with him. Instead she was carrying around this foal, even though twilight had only known him for a short amount of time. I rolled over to face the wall. Her mane a mess, her crown flew off of her head in a purple aura. It landed on a holster across the room from her bed, once it landed safely Twilight trotted to the bathroom. I stood when she knew she wouldn't be able to hear or see me and practically fell down the stairs. After I stumbled to my feet on the ground floor I walked to grab some milk. 'Maybe this will get me to sleep' I poured myself a glass of milk and took a quick sip before trudging back up the stairs. 'Tomorrow's that important, dinner with Celestia. Better get some sleep!' Just then I heard a loud pounding at our door.

_Bass Flights P.O.V_

I was awoken by a loud pounding at the door. As I groggily opened my eyes, I looked around the room. Through the darkness I could see nothing but the dragon turning to head down and open the door, and twilight sitting upright in the bed same bed I was in. I began to stand. My muscles didn't want to comply with my needs, but I made them. When I finally made it to my feet I looked over at Twilight and found that she had already gotten out of the bed, waiting for me to hop onto her back. I did so and then a rush of air hit me as she began to sprint down the stairs.

"TWILIGHT. GET DOWN HERE!" It was Spike, and by the sound of his voice something was wrong. Somehow twilight ran faster and nearly tripped on the last step. Through the open door they could see a soaked butter colored mare, a pink mane, and a 3 butterfly's as her cutiemark. But that's wasn't the thing we were all now gawking at. It was the creature that was next to her, bent out of shape, its head bleeding profusely in the mares lap.

_Fluttershy's P.O.V_

_5 minutes prior_

_Fluttershy's Cottage_

"Here you go Angel. It's simple but I hope you'll eat it." I said in a groggy voice. It was time to go to sleep but I needed to complete this chapter in the romance book I had been reading. As I began to make the small walk from the dining room to the couch I nearly tripped over 3 things. I felt like something was wrong. Then out of the blue my front door burst. I turned my head away from the door as it exploded inward, shards of wood shooting past my body. When all settled I looked up towards my door, my mouth hanging open in shock. Some_thing_ has just crashed through my door! I slowly approached it. When I was close enough to it I could see it was in fatal condition. It had hair on top of its head, but it was short, the rest of its body was covered in cloth. Both legs were broken and bent out of shape, even for an unknown creature! It had a shard of wood in its shoulder and sticking out the back, blood seeping around and through the wood. I screamed. I couldn't help it, this was the most frightening thing I have ever seen. An unknown creature laid dying on my door step. Angel bounced up to me. He pointed to the creature then to me, then to PonyVille. All I could do was nod and I began to drag the creature, out into the darkness and rain.

I had nearly made it to twilight's home. 15 feet left and we would heal this poor creature. I knocked on Twilight's door as hard as I could, using my hind legs to make sure they heard me. I sat down and set the creature's head in my lap, Spike opening the door.

"Help him…" I whispered, beginning to tear up. "HELP HIM!" I began to sob, I couldn't handle myself.

"TWILIGHT. GET DOWN HERE!" Spike yelled back into the house. The lavender mare appeared mere seconds after Spike had called, a light white colored foal on her back. They both stared at the creature in horror.

"What is that?!" Twilight screamed out at me.  
"I don't know" I screamed in between sobs. I couldn't look away from the face of the creature. It looked at peace, but pain laced its face.

"Get them in here!" Twilight was probably talking to Flashsentry. I was right. Flashsentry came over and dragged the both of us inside. 'I hope he'll be ok…'

_Twilight's P.O.V_

"Put him on the table!" I called over to Flashsentry, who complied with my every wish. He set him down, I soon gripped the creature with my magic, allowing all of my energy to flow to all of its injuries. I was able to heal all of the small cuts and bone fractures, but breaks and shreds were too much for me.

"Twilight!" I heard Bass called behind me "Let me help!" I immediately spun on my hooves, allowing him to do everything he could. I saw a bright flash of light illuminate the room around me. Knowing that he had done all he could I turned back to it, surprised how much better it already looked. His bones were reset, all lacerations healed but the slab of wood through his shoulder, and his expression seemed to be more relaxed. We had done everything we could do. I walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

"We did everything we can do. It should survive the night. Tomorrow we will take it to Canterlot to collect further information." I said with as much of compassion as I could. I figured it was enough when Fluttershy began to sag in her chair, a relieved look on her face.

"We should all get to bed, it's late." I looked over at the clock, I was right. It was now past midnight and we all needed rest, especially Bass who had just poured every ounce of magical energy into the creature. I brought a pillow and blanket into the room for Fluttershy and everypony else went to their respective beds. I laid Bass on the bed, he had fallen asleep as soon as he had finished healing the creature. His mane and tail illuminated the room a faint aqua blue. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I wanted to finish this chapter before thanksgiving was over. I was trying to make it related to Thanksgiving but hey, what can ya do. Anyways thanks again. If the final bit of this chapter seemed stupid it's because it is 3 am right now. Anyways thanks for reading. NIGHT!**

***Goof***


	5. Extremely short update chapter

Update post!

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry to inform you but I will be taking a break from BassFlight: Origins, due to the lack of inspiration I have for the story. I'm sure I will be back to typing it after the holidays and Christmas! As a plus heres a link to a great song!_

watch?v=MUengAtu3P0&list=UUmq9AUFL4UMUMCQagw6PTzw


	6. Chapter 5 Bass Origins

_Bass Flight: Origins_

_Bass Flights P.O.V_

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, I only own my OC's and the story line._

As my eyes fluttered open, I could sense the eerie calm inside the house. The only sounds I could hear were the distant chirps of sparrows and the creaking of the literal tree house. I left the bed moving as slowly as possible to not make a sound; I might disturb the entire town with how quiet it was now. I looked back at my wing to see it was still in the bandages it had the night before. I flinched as I attempted to stretch it some. I turned my head to see Twilight with her now unkempt mane still sleeping soundly in the bed. I slowly walked to the door opening the nob with my magic. As it creaked fully open I could hear whispering from the kitchen. I walked down the stairs as carefully I could in my groggy state, but still managed to be as silent as a. When I finally reached the 1st floor I saw Twilights royal guard, sitting on the couch speaking to the messy maned mare, bags hanging under her eyes. '_What was her name again?_' She was still covering herself even though she was sitting upright, like she was embarrassed of her body or something. I shrugged, '_Oh well._' I walked a little louder, allowing them to hear me, the mare looking away with a tint of red to the cote on her face. Flash looked up at me, giving me a luminescent smile. His smile was contagious. I walked over to him, showing my wing.

"Hey kiddo! How'd ya sleep?" He asked messing up my mane as he spoke.

"Could you replace these bandages on my wings? It won't heal properly if it's not wrapped tight." I said staring him down trying to get a beat on why he was sitting with this mare. "What is your name again?" I turned to the mare that quickly looked away from my gaze, thinking a crack in the wooden floor particularly interesting. I could tell that this mare was as shy as a baby bird.

"F-Flut-Flutter…" She gulped, staring straight into my eyes. "Fluttershy!" She stated with a little too much vigor. I nodded looking over to Flash, motioning towards the kitchen with a nod of my head. He quickly stood, and we both disappeared into the kitchen. Closing the door tightly behind us I turned to the now confused Flashsentry.

"Why-"I cut him off with a hoof over his mouth. I began the speech I had thought about in my dreams the entire night.

"Remember that I had to tell you guys something last night but never got a chance to?" He nodded slowly. I removed my hoof from his muzzle "Well it is really important. Last night I snuck some reading time and managed to run past the banishment of Princess Luna. I remembered her somehow… But it was a deeper remembrance, like I know her from a more personal level…" I trailed off, but continued on with my rant a few moments later. "Princess Celestia is the darkest creature known to man. She is just waiting for her time to strike. She was trying to harvest the powers of the sun for her own use, such as military advancements among other things, but sacrificed many of her subjects in the process. When I fell from the sky I passed out, and I had some sort of memory-dream thing."I waved my arms around in the air as he began to peel the bandages off my wings. "Sadly I was doing horrible things with Celestia leading me. I think I helped banish a completely innocent Princess to the moon…" I trailed off seeing his eyes widen. I saw him take a glance at a knife across the kitchen, and back to me. He made the first move. He dove for the other side of the kitchen, flapping his wings as hard as he could to make it to the knife first. He snatched it up and turned towards me. I kicked out and managed to knock the knife from his grasp. I considered it a small victory, but my celebration was cut off when his hind hooves slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me and pushing me to my flank. My lungs burned for breath as I ripped at my chest. I forced myself up on shaky legs and began to trudge for the knife. Flash swiftly bent down and picked it up; after all I was at a disadvantage from the distance I was from it. "I'm sorry kid… I'm just doing my job." He stated slowly, his voice quivering. "I- I'm sorry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing the knife. I closed my eyes, ready for the blade to strike a deadly blow. I sat with my eyes closed like an idiot for at least 3 minutes before I opened my eye, but only a sliver. Time seemed to have slowed. I moved, and being that I was still catching my breath and standing on shaky legs still, I tripped over my own hooves. When I seemed to be out of the direct trajectory of the blade time restarted at a full pace, and I could see the astonishment growing on Flashes face as I re-stood.

I closed my eyes again, when I reopened them the blade was sitting in front of me, slowly barreling forward. I gripped it with my magic, quickly turning and stabbing at him. When the blade moved towards him time started up again. The blade slashed at his stomach, creating a deep laceration just below his ribcage. "Agh!" The wound bled heavily, and I continued to swing, screaming for Twilight to help me out of this mess I had somehow ended up in. She burst through the door causing me to throw my concentration and the blade into the thick wooden floor. Flash fell backwards. Knowing it was done, I trudged up to Twilight, who was looking at the ground intently. The adrenaline left my body and was replaced with pain, anger, and pure hatred for my enemy.

"Twilight…" I said weakly. "I told him the thing I was going to tell the both of you last night and he-" I felt pain shoot from my shoulder. I screamed out, looking back at Flash, who had pulled the knife from the ground and managed to make a cheap blow on me. He ripped it upwards, tearing the tendons and skin all the way until it was loose. I turned and slowed time again; I had gotten quite used to it. Using my good hoof I threw a solid punch, landing square on the stallions face. He dropped the knife and I lunged for it, only to be stopped when I was wrapped in a violet Magical field. As I was pulled away from my attacker I began to struggle against Twilights magical grasp. I could hardly move in the magenta aura around me. Blood seeped through my coat, and I could see the blood dripping onto the floor as I floated out of the kitchen. I couldn't see Flash but assumed he was in worse shape than me. I tried to move my injured foreleg, only to have pain lace my body. I was set lightly on the table. As the magical field diminished I swiveled my head to look at Twilight, who I could now see was frantically trying to find her med kit. The mare from earlier walked over to Twilight. They whispered something back and forth and the mare pointed out the med kit. Seeing the med kit spilled over in the kitchen Twilight galloped out of view, a faint shuffling sound becoming apparent

"Are you okay!?" A motherly and quite voice asked. I didn't even have enough time to turn towards the voice before I felt a hoof rubbing around my wound. "Does it hurt?" All I could do was grunt in reply as she continued to get closer and closer to the core of my pain. "I could make it feel better..." I nodded quickly, trying to make the searing pain in my shoulder cease. I felt her hoof glide lightly down my back then glide back up to my neck, only to feel her push in on my spine. Pins and needle began to spread across my skin from the point of contact, sending shivers down my spine. Soon my entire body was covered in the pins and needles... And I couldn't move. I could move my eyes, blink, breath etc. but I couldn't move any muscles neck down. I slowly turned my head toward the butter colored mare.

"What did you do to me?!" I strained out. She simply trotted to the side of me, practically skipping her way there.

"I just made it so you wouldn't be able to feel pain while I sewed up your wound." I gave her a pleading stare. "Don't worry," She said with a slight curtsy and a smirk. "It will where off soon. So... How does it feel to finally figure out your special talent?!" She said with a squee. All I could do is look sluggishly over at her, then to my flank. Indeed there was a cutie mark, but it wasn't cute at all. It was a shield with two swords crossed behind it, all of them either plastered with dried splashes of blood or dripping fresh globs into an unknown abyss. It made me shiver, but then I thought about it. 'I just got my cutie mark and don't even remember the sensation of getting it!' Rage flowed through my veins. Then, it clicked. I was a fighter. I was made to kill, and this cutie mark proves it. No. Wait. I'm meant to do better than to just go around killing other ponies. I'm a hero. I'm meant to do great things for others in need, especially if it's the entire land of Equestria. My cutie mark pulsed when I finally figured it out. I glanced over at Fluttershy and gave her a slight nod. "Great... It feels great..."

_Fluttershy's POV _

I put the last stitch into his shoulder. It seemed to glow gold as both folds of skin rejoined, and it bled a little more before I decided to clean up his shoulder a bit. I turned and walked into the kitchen. Seeing Twilight stitching up Flash made my skin boil, but I continued to look for a towel or rag or anything to clean the foals shoulder. I found a clean white rag and took it into the dining room, only to see the foal sitting up and moving his foreleg around. I brushed my mane out of my eyes and stared in awe at the completely healed scar that had formed on his shoulder. He looked over at me with a weak smile

"So... What's the rag for Flutters?" I just stood, staring in awe at how fast he had recovered from both the numbing pressure point I had pushed and the knife wound that had ripped completely through his shoulder. He had drops of blood running down his coat from the scar, but that was the only indication of it being new. He looked away from me, but not fast enough to see the guilt that stained his eyes.

"How's Flash? Is he gonna live?" I waved a hoof to him, trying to dismiss the topic. When that didn't work I decided to tell him the truth.

"W- Well... Um... Yes he should be ok. I don't know who started the fight but it looks like you finished it with that slice across his stomach... I also didn't catch your name. Do you mind telling me what it is, if that's ok...?" He hesitated and nodded slowly getting down from the table.

"My names BassFlight and I finally know exactly what I'm supposed to do with my life..." He hesitated. Giving him a quick gesture with my hoof he continued. "I remembered quite a bit of my past when you left to get... The blood rag? Any ways I don't want to tell you in fear you'll do this to me." He pointed to his scared shoulder. I looked at him, not trying to seem like I was hurt from the comment, but apparently I did because he proceeded to tell me what he had found out. As he spoke I decided to clean up the blood from his coat, and since it was already healed I didn't need to be careful around it. By the time he was done telling me nearly everything Twilight was bringing both the creature and Flash into the dining room, his entire midsection was bandaged.

_Twilights POV _

"... And Celestia is actually the one taken over by the nightmare. She framed Luna in order to make the kingdom of Equestria the way she wanted it. The only reason Luna went crazy is because... Well..."

"Get on with it. I just spent an hour and a half stitching up this traitor without getting any information." I said in a annoyed tone. I continued to walk with my arm around Traitorsentry's neck, allowing him to lean on me as to not tear his stomach open again, and the creature was floating above me fully clothed and alive. Fluttershy and Bass both looked over at me, both of them prepared for something bad to happen. As we came closer I set the creature down on the couch and escaped Flashes hold.

"I helped her kill all of Luna's guards..." He looked down at the ground, and my jaw nearly fell off its hinges. Bass took this as a sign to explain. "She paid me a million bits to help her overtake Luna, but in fear of me telling Luna of what we were doing reverted me to the age of six, removed all memories and banished me to the sun. Before she banished me I was able to tell Luna of her plans and it sent her into a fit of rage." He shook his head. "Anyways she apparently changes appearances when she is pissed beyond belief. Celestia was planning to make her kingdom have permanent day. That's all I remember right now... but I feel a little better being able to tell you all..." Bass looked down at the ground, his golden mane falling over his face. Even though I could see straight through it, I could tell he felt safer with his face covered from preying eyes. I looked over at Flash, who gave me a disapproving shake of his head from his spot on the ground.

"Y-You killed a b-bunch of guards?" Fluttershy asked, her face hidden behind her mane. I had to admit that it was really hard to believe that a colt, a really nice fun loving one at that, could possibly grow up to kill all of Luna's guards. But then again looks can be deceiving. Bass Reached out a hoof to Fluttershy, but only got the cold shoulder and a face full of tail when she turned and swiftly exited the library, a tear falling in her wake.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was all over the place. It was an older one I found in my scrap bin, but I read it over and thought it was alright. I had to go through it and fix some mistakes, so if you find any that are fairly noticeable please tell me and I will edit the chapter. It is ended abruptly, yes, and I will try to fix the ending of chapters so they aren't so... annoyingly ended. Thank you all for reading, and please leave feedback and R&R! PM (Private Message) me if you want to ask anything about the storyline of either of my stories, I will gladly oblige. **

***Goof***


End file.
